Vejita-sama's Pokehell
by Vanetia
Summary: I actually wrote this a while ago as part of a funny story contest at my DBZ RPG club. I decided "why not share it?" lol. Feel free to rate/review. Just please dun be too mean ^_^;;


Vegeta and Gokou were sparring like any typical day, Gokou to have a bit of fun and Vegita to of course become the strongest being in the universe. The battle was becomming pretty heated, fists and feet a blur as they fought, still Vegita managed to get in his typical snide comments.  
"You will never win against me, Kakarot. " he said "I am the prince-"  
"Of all saiyajin, yeah yeah." Gokou interrupted then chuckled "Can't beat me if you can't catch me, Vegita." he joked, dissapearing as he used his Instant Teleportation technique.  
Vegita growled "Curse you Kakarot!" clenching his fists, and thinking *Well if he can do it...then so can I!* he spread his feet in a strong stance and gritted his teeth *I've seen him do it hundreds of times...Now let's see..*  
The prince placed two fingers to his forehead and searched for Gokou's ki. When he believed he found it, his form dissapeared....  
Vegita fell through the sky with a yell of surprise, landing on the ground of the forest with an "oof!" and promtly getting up from the grass and duting himself off as he looked around. "Come out Kakarot!" he yelled "Show yourself!"  
There was a crunching sound in the grass behind him and the saiyajin turned swiftly, throwing a ki blast in the direction of the sound.   
"Ow!" a young voice exclaimed, Vegita raising a brow at the sound thinking *That didn't sound like Kakarot* He then stepped foreward towards the voice speaking "Trunks...Goten...is that you? Show yourselves at once."  
He reached a bush and pushed back the leaves, a young boy about the age of ten covering his face with his hands in pain as he layed on the ground, a red and white ball cap on his head and tennis shoes on his feet. A yellow mouse-thing about two feet tall was at his side, red cirles on it's cheeks and a zig-zagging tail.  
"What in the world?" Vegita said aloud, the mouse turning to face the saiyajin then jumping to place itself in front of the boy, landing on all fours and emitting a defensive "Piiiikaaaa..." the cheeks sparking.  
Vegita smirked "Oh you wanna play rough do you? Here" he said, holding out his palm to the little thing and powering up a small ki blast "Catch." He shot the ball at the mouse and it gave a surprised "Pi?!" smaking it in the face and sending it flying back into the shrubs behind the boy who was just beginning to get up, still rubbing his face.  
Vegita pointed to him "You there! What are you doing here? What's your name? Answer me!"  
"I was walking until a moment ago" the boy replied, getting up off the ground "And my name is Ash. Ash Ketchum."  
Just then a young woman's voice called out "Ash? Ash where are you?" rustling in the bushes heard then a young girl pushing through the shrubs. She had short red hair, tied back in a ponytail, a mini backpack on her shoulders and a strange looking egg in her arms.  
"There you are!" she said "We've been looking all over for you."  
"We?" Vegita said, annoyed, "There's only one of you foolish woman."  
The girl placed one hand on her hip "My NAME is Misty. And there's another one headed here." she cupped her hand to her mouth "Hey Brock! I found him! Over here!"  
"Coming!" came the reply, the rustling of bushes heard and a young man only a few years older than the other boy stepped out of them. He had black, spikey hair and a deep tan. "Ash!" he exclaimed, seeing the big red mark on his friend's face "What happened?"  
Ash raised a finger to point at Vegita, the two others looking at the saiyajin who simply folded his arms across his chest. "What?" the prince said, annoyed.  
Just then, the mouse came out of the bushes, teetering back and forth dizzily as it tried to recover from the blast. The girl and young man looking at it.   
"Pikachu!" the girl said "Are you okay?!"  
Brock picked the thing up as it replied "Piii..."  
Then all three stared at Vegita. Tha saiyajin looked at them right back "WHAT?! Look, if he had only answered this wouldnt have happened!" he roared, pointing at Ash.  
Misty placed her hands on her hips "Well maybe if you had givin him TIME to answer he WOULD HAVE!"  
"SHUT UP WOMAN!" Vegita roared in reply  
"MY NAME IS MISTY!" she shouted back, emphasising her name.  
Vegita threw up his hands "You're as bad as that infernal Bulma!"  
Misty crossed her arms over the egg and stuck her nose in the air "I'll take that as a compliment."  
Vegita roared in agitation as Brock walked over to him, placing his hand upon his shoulder and saying "Hey man, calm down."  
"I will NOT calm down!" Vegita yelled, yanking his shoulder away "No one and I mean NO ONE tells me, Vegita, prince of all saiyajin, what to DO!"  
"Hey allright allright geeze." Brock replied, raising his hands in the air in the "I-give-up" position.  
Vegita grumbled "If I could just figure out where I am I'll be on my way..."  
"Well you're about half a mile from Cerulean City." Ash spoke up.  
"What?!" Vegita replied "Where the hell is that?!"  
"You never heard of Cerulean?" Misty asked  
Vegita rolled his eyes "Yes. I have." he said sarcastically, "Thats why Im ASKING where the hell it is! Foolish woman."  
"It's MISTY!" she yelled back.  
Vegita crossed his arms "Look. Just tell me where to go and I'll be on my way."  
"It's straight down that way" Ash pointed to the area behind Vegita "But I wouldn't travel alone. There's a lot of Beedrill that way."  
"A lot of what? Make sense, boy." Vegita responded.  
"Beedrill" Brock replied "A bug-type pokemon. They have big stingers and are very deadly."  
Vegita smirked "I doubt that."  
"Dont be stupid." Misty said, "You're gonna end up hurt."  
"YOU'RE the one that's going to end up hurt if you don't start showing me some respect, WOMAN." Vegita roared.  
"It's MISTY" she yelled back again.  
"Look." The prince said "There isnt anything in this forest that a saiyajin warrior can't handle. Now I'm leaving!" He then turned and walked off away from the trio who just sort of stood there, watching him walk off.   
Suddenly, a group of three jumped in Vegita's way, the saiyajin being caught off guard and falling back to land on his ass. He looked up angrily as they began to speak  
"Prepare for trouble" the red-haired woman said.  
"And make it double" the blue-haired man replied.  
"To protect the world from devistation" "To unite all peoples within our nation"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love" "To extend our reach to the stars above"  
"Jesse" the woman said.  
"James" the man spoke.  
"Team rocket blasting off at the speed of light." "Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
A white cat with a strange gold coin on it's head jumped in front of the pair "Meowth! That's right!"  
"Oh man not you guys again" Brock said  
Misty chimed in "Yeah don't you guys ever give up?"  
Jesse pointed at them "Not until we have what we want."  
"So give us that Pikachu!" James added in, pointing at the electric mouse in Brock's arms.  
Ash spread his legs apart, reaching for his pokeballs "You can't have him!"  
"I dont have time for this!" Vegita said in his typical annoyed tone as he stood up and faced Team Rocket. "Out of my way."  
The cat looked up at him "And just who do you think you are?"   
Vegita smirked "I am Vegita. Prince of all saiyajin."  
"Ooo" Jesse retorted "A prince!" she danced around "Oo look at me! I'm a prince"  
Vegita narrowed his eyes as James jumped in, swirling and suddenly wearing a pink dress and a cone-shaped princess cap, little ribbons falling from the top "Oh my prince!" he said in a highly feminine voice.  
Vegita had had it "Thats IT!" he roared, placing his hands in front of him, palms facing Team Rocket. The trio froze as Vegita yelled "Final FLASH!" a beam of ki shooting out and towards the team.  
The three got out an "Uh-oh" before getting smacked by the blast and shot off into the sky calling out "Looks like team rocket's blasting off agaaaiinnnn!" dissapearing into the sky.  
Vegita lowered his hands, feeling cleansed as he said to himself "Idiots." then began to walk away.  
"Hey wait!" Ash called out, the boy and his friends running to catch up to the prince. "How'd you do that? Are you a Pokemon?"  
Vegita gave the boy an annoyed tone "A what?! What are you babbling about now, boy?"  
"A pokemon" Brock replied "An animal or sometimes a plant or rock, with strange abilities."  
Vegita continued to be annoyed "What are you rambling about? Make sense for once!"  
Ash stopped, reaching back for a pokeball "Well if you are a Pokemon...then Im gonna catch you!"  
"WHAT?!" Vegita exclaimed, "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
"I dont think a normal person would have such weird hair" Brock said, looking Vegita over.  
Vegita looked at him "Speak for yourself! It looks like you skinned a porcupine and sat it on your head!"  
Brock raised a hand to his hair with a sad expression as Ash drew Vegita's attention "You're a pokemon and I'm gonna catch you so I can become a Pokemon master!"   
Vegita rubbed his forehead with one hand in exhasperation "It's amazing how every time you open your mouth you prove you're an idiot."  
"We'll see about that" Ash retorted, throwing a Pokeball at Vegita's feet and saying "Charizard! I choose you!"  
The ball popped open and a huge dragon appeared from it, a flame upon the tip of it's tail. It roared and Vegita looked up with it, impressed with it's size.  
"Charizard! Flame thrower!" Ash yelled.  
The dragon roared and let fly a large amount of flame from it's mouth...right at Ash's face.  
Vegita busted up in laughter as Ash held the pokeball in front of him, coughing up smoke "Charizard...return." the dragon roaring one more time before going back into the ball.  
Vegita kept laughing as Ash reached for his next pokeball, "I'll get you now." he said as he threw the ball to the ground "Bulbasaur! I choose you!"  
The ball popped open and a little dinosaur looking thing with a plant bulb on it's back came out saying "Bulba!"  
Vegita simply raised his brow at the thing as Ash said "Bulbasaur! Razor leaf now!"  
"Bulba!" came the reply, leaves shooting out from the plant-dinosaur-thing and heading for Vegita who merely raised his hand and shot a ki blast at it, disentigrating the leaves and knocking into Bulbasaur, sending it back and to the ground, the eyes swirling in a KO.  
"Heh." Vegita smirked "Is that the best you can do?"  
Ash grr'd and pulled out his third pokeball, tossing it to the ground "Squirtle! I choose you!"  
Squirtle suffered the same fate as Bulbasaur and Ash continued to pull out his pokemon, Pigeotto and Butterfree both falling to Vegita's ki blasts.   
Vegita chuckled as Ash gritted his teeth, Misty calling out "Come on Ash! Show this guy up!" Brock also chipping in for a cheer. Ash kept his eyes locked on a somewhat amused Vegita who said "Yes Ash. Show me up. Bring out your giant lizard again to fry your face" he then roared in laughter again thinking of it.  
Ash looked over at Pikachu who was still in Brock's arms "Pikachu...you're my last pokemon."  
Pikachu's ears perked up nervously then it looked over at Vegita who smirked "Yes. Come over here and play you little rodent."  
Pikachu scrunched his little face in determination and jumped from Brock's arms, landing on all fours in front of Vegita saying "Pi-ka-chu!"  
"Pikachu! Thunder shock now!" Ash called out, electricity flying from the mouse and towards Vegita who ducked out of the way and sent a ki blast at Pikachu who dodged it.  
"Pikachu! Thunder bolt!" Ash called, Pikachu responding affirmatively saying "Pika!" then shooting a bolt of lightening at Vegita who dodged again, his clothing getting a bit singed on the side.   
Vegita looked at the singe mark "Why you little pest!" he roared "This is my best shirt!"  
"Now Pikachu! Thunder!" Ash cried, Pikachu jumping into the air as eliectricity flew all around it's little body and then shot down from the sky at the distracted Vegita who looked up just in time to see it hit him, electricity shooting throught his body and paralyzing him as he fell flat on his face in the ground.  
He muttered a "Curse you Kakarott...this is your fault somehow." as Ash threw a pokeball at Vegita's head. It popped open and..  
Vegita sat straight up in bed, bathed in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. He looked around him to see his bedroom at CC and looked out the window to see it was still nighttime. "It was only a dream.." he said to himself, amazed and relieved at the same time.   
He then got out of bed and walked out of the room, a few small explosions being heard a few moments later. Vegita then walked back into the bedroom, a content look on his face and crawled back into bed, going back to sleep.  
The next morning Trunks awoke and spent the whole day searching for his gameboy... 


End file.
